Forum:Teryn Kord
~ Sophia Christina 21:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC) IC Questions Name: Teryn Kord Nickname: (Optional) (Will be) Darth Vereor Age: 31 Gender: Male Species: Barabel Appearance: Vereor has black keratin scales, red eyes with yellow irises. He stands 6'1'' tall and is of athletic weight.'' Personality: Vereor has skills in combat that set him apart from his peers. Between his dual sabers, his tail blade, and his claws, Vereor is a terrifying killing machine. He is also a sneaky and cunning operative when it calls for it, happy to find himself sneaking behind enemy lines and destroying an installation with the Force or explosives and slipping away without anyone knowing what had happened. Since his marooning on the Jungle World, he has refined the rage that made him into the fierce Demon his foes expected with his beskar hard will, focusing his hatred and his will into a potent weapon. His greatest weakness as a Sith is his complete and utter lack of regard for official or organizational power. He does not care about becoming the Dark Lord – The Dark Lord is his Longfang and has earned his loyalty. He will protect himself from attacks, and if his actions lead to advancement than that is just fine – if it doesn't he could care less. In the end, he has two goals in his life: to devote himself to the Dark Side of the Force, and to send as many souls as he can to the Hungry One before he meets the end. History: Standing in the rain on a balcony looking over the outside training grounds at the main Sith Temple on Korribban, a tall dark figure is enshrined against the darkening sky and flashes of lightning barely illuminating the area. Hearing your approach, the figure slowly unfurls a tail that had been hidden beneath the billowing embrace of his cloak and slammed down into the ground, stopping you in your tracks as you noticed a short but wickedly curved blade shining in the light from the pouring heavens. Turning to face you, you can see brilliant white fangs standing out from the shadows of the hood. “What iz it that this one can do to... I mean, for you?” The voice is a hiss of malice, colder and harsher than the storm raining down upon you. Your heart pounds in your chest as ice pumps through your veins. Maybe you'll be able to get out of here alive, no one knows what your true purpose here is. No one can possibly know about the retina cam that is beaming everything you see and hear towards a Alliance ship on the other side of the planet. The minute the thought crosses your mind however, you can see the dark figure cock his head to the side and his smile grow wider. “Oh marvelous... an Alliance spy... What to do what to do....” Tutting in amusement, the cloaked figure pushed back his hood to reveal a black scaled Barabel, red eyes and yellow pupils staring into yours like the fires of the Corellian hells. You swallow the lump in your throat and begin to back away, only to lurch to a stop, your muscles straining against an invisible presence that is keeping you rooted to the spot your in. Glancing up in sheer terror, unable to move anything but your eyes, you attempt to follow the reptilian Sith with your gaze, shuddering in fear as he passes just beyond your range of vision. Suddenly, you can feel hot air puffing softly against the back of your neck as a long serpentine tongue runs right across your jugular. “I can taste your fear from your beating heart.... it'z delicious.” Walking.. no, he's prowling around you to the front of you, his eyes once again staring into yours. “This one supposez that for all the effort to get in here, you shouldn't go unrewarded..... this one is Darth Vereor, and here iz my story.” Clearing his throat and leaning against the wall in the rain, Vereor's eyes seemed to glaze over as he began to speak to you. “This one waz of course born on Barab 1 to the Kaliph clan under the name Teryn Kord. Due to the increased number of sensitive Barabel, there was alwayz one or two Jedi on planet. When this one had lived two cycles, he was discovered to be powerful in the Force. My clan did not want me to leave so young, so I spent the next eight cyclez of my life being split between the Barabel Knightz that would come to the planet, and training with my clan for the huntz and wars that dominated our culture. Barabels' reach their majority much earlier than humanz. We were expected to take part in the huntz and clan warz by the time we were seven. One of the Knights took it upon himself to teach me the basics of Juyo, telling me that with my dual swords the style would be particularly effective... and they were oh so right. Once they taught me it, this one became a force hitherto unknown on the battlefield or hunting trail. Where ever I went, death followed swiftly.. and the Hungry One rejoiced..” Alliegance: Sith Order Profession: Sith Rank: Sith Master Home World: Barab I Weapon: Dual lightsabers 'OOC Questions' 1.How many characters do you have? 10 - 6 made, 4 canon RP'ed by me 2.How often will you be participating on Clone Wars Role-Play Wiki? A lot 3.What is your current User Level? (See Use Levels) Bureaucrat 4.What is you current time zone? Mountain Time ~ Sophia Christina 21:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claimed